relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Republic of Germany
The Soviet Republic of Germany was one of the many independent republics formed by the Treaty of Lourdes. The SRG lasted from 1919-1923, when it was dissolved in the Beer Hall Revolution. History The Soviet Republic of Germany was created on November 7th, 1918, becoming the second of the European powers to formally embrace communism. The Republic was declared in a time of extreme poverty due to continuous war for the German people, both abroad and on the home front. The previous reigning power of Germany, the German Empire, was largely deployed fighting a brutal war of attrition against Britain and France. As Imperial German casualties became increasingly heavier in the war against Britain and France, the Imperial government conscripted German workers and farmers from the homeland to man the trenches. These first conscripts were drawn from the German Imperial Homeguard; once their forces were exhausted, conscripts came from a largely civilian population. The heavy rationing and conscription imposed by the Imperial government led to widespread anti-Imperial sentiment throughout Germany. Disenfranchised with the continuing war, the German people readily embraced the ideals of the popular Social Democratic Labour Party of Germany, an entity associated with the Bolsheviks in Moscow. They created labor unions for each trade, for factory workers, and for farmers, and the union leaders themselves met at the German People's Congress, held in Berlin. As the German people became more familiar with labor rights and sentiment against the Imperial government reached an all time high, more radical parties such as the German Communist Party and the''' '''Aryan Socialist People's Party arose. The former taught the public about orthodox Marxism; the latter suggested that the German people had a special destiny which required a strong central government dedicated to communist ideals. Ultimately, on November 1st, a meeting was called in Heidelberg between these three entities and a week-long private meeting was held. No one was allowed in or out. On November 7th, the creation of the SRG was announced and the SDLPG, GCP, and ASPP fused into the Congress of the Soviet Republic of Germany. Government In essence, the SRG functioned as a benevolently dictatorial one-party state. German communism embraced Marxism in theory and created a unique system of function designed to empower Germany workers and allow them to make decisions directly affecting themselves, according to specific German needs. It evolved out of the political compromise of the November conference of 1918 in Heidelberg, Germany. The SRG was led by a tricameral government composed of the Party, the Soviets and the National Congress. The Party was led by the Secretary-General and was responsible for the function of the central economy, ensuring that workers were both productive and satisfied. It's function is the primary creation of the Social Democrats. The Soviets were councils of workers that evolved from the first German labor unions and represented the interests of the workers themselves. An individual Soviet dictated how the workers were to accomplish their tasks and functioned effectively as a direct democracy. The Congress was the international political representative of the SRG at large. Due to it's large size, order was kept by a Secretary-Chancellor, who was elected by the members of Congress themselves. It was the responsibility of Congress to determine the needs of the workers and communicate them effectively to the Party. In practice, the Congress organised itself into committees responsible for various needs. Committees include Each worker in the SRG was a member of the Party. Party membership allowed workers to vote for a representative to be sent to Congress to represent the interests of their trade. Economics Military Initial SRG troops were drawn from a mixture of civilian volunteers, defecting Imperial troops, and conscripts. The former two groups made up 95% of the first formally created SRG force, the German People's Army. Each military unit elected it's own officers, and those officers elected higher officers, and so forth. The military was a non-professional force and was a non-standing army; each soldier was also a worker. Standard of Living Wartime expenditures had caused the German Imperial government to impose strict rations on the German people. Because every soldier was also a worker, the continued flow of personnel to the front lines of battle against Blue forces continued to make an impact upon the German economy. In the first two years of Soviet rule, the German people were not without the necessities of life, but luxury was virtually non-existent. As the war drug on, stricter and stricter rations caused the German people to ferment in dissatisfaction with the communists. Collapse Historians speculate that three factors contributed to the collapse of German communism. The first was idealistic, utopian expectations of the German people from communism's implementation, inspired by the promises of German communists during rallies and speeches. The second was the continued drain on the German economy from expenditures of war and shortage of workers due to workers being pressed to the front lines of combat. LegacyCategory:2170 AD